brawlstarsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Карл
'Карл''' - Сверхредкий Боец, который имеет умеренное здоровье и умеренный урон. Чтобы атаковать, он бросает свою кирку как бумеранг, нанося урон любому врагу, которого он поражает, пролетая вперед или возвращаясь назад. Карл не может атаковать снова, пока его кирка не вернется. Его Супер позволяет ему вращаться и двигаться намного быстрее, нанося урон всем, кого он ударил. 'Атака: Кирка' Карл бросает кирку, которая наносит урон всем противникам, попавшим в нее до 2 раз, и возвращает его обратно. Кирка может вернуться к Карлу через стены. Основная атака Карла перезаряжается не так, как у других бойцов. Только когда кирка возвращается к нему, Карл получает возможность бросить её снова. В Броулболе Карл может пнуть мяч, не используя "патроны". 'Супер: Волчок' Карл крутится с киркой, нанося урон всем противникам в пределах короткого радиуса множество раз. Скорость передвижения Карла также резко увеличивается при использовании Супера. 50px Звёздная сила: Усиленный бросок Звездная сила Карла позволяет его кирке двигаться быстрее, что позволяет быстрее атаковать. 50px Звёздная сила: Защитный пируэт Пока Супер Карла действует, он получает щит, который уменьшает весь получаемый урон на 40%. 'Советы' * Когда кирка Карла встречает препятствие, она отскакивает и возвращается, позволяя Карлу снова бросить его быстрее. * Вы можете использовать эту механику, толкая вражеских бойцов возле стены. Поскольку его кирка вернется быстрее после того, как она ударит в стену, таким образом Карл может очень быстро нанести большой урон . Вы также можете использовать это, чтобы быстро разбить ящики, которые находятся рядом со стенами в столкновении. * Если цель находится за краем стены, Карл может бросить свою кирку возле стены и двигаться, чтобы заставить кирку двигаться по дуге. Затем кирка может поразить цель на обратном пути. * Суператака Карла наносит большой урон, но на небольшом расстоянии. Не забудьте приблизиться к противнику, чтобы максимально увеличить ее урон! * Кроме того, Суператака Карла резко увеличивает скорость своего движения в течение короткого периода времени. Из-за этого он может также использовать его, чтобы избежать трудных ситуаций при необходимости. * Карл не может использовать свою основную атаку при использовании Супера, но он все еще может использовать свою Суператаку, если его кирка все еще летит. * Если Карл использует свою Суператаку во время Осады и идет к вражеской башне, он будет двигаться так быстро, что атаки башни не поразят его. Затем он может нанести огромноый урон вражеской ИКЕ, если она находится за стеной. 'Реплики' *"Haha, Mineralogy and the study of chemical activity!" - Хаха, минералогия и изучение химической активности! *"The rocks speak to me!" - "Камни говорят со мной!" *"How much ignorance, so little time!" - "Как много невежества, так мало времени!" *"Let's uncover this mystery of history!" - "Давайте раскроем эту тайну истории!" *"Carl - is my name, geology - is my game!" - "Меня зовут Карл, геология - моя игра!" *"My calculations are always correct." - "Мои вычисления всегда верны." *"Your best is my worst!" - "Твоё лучшее, это моё худшее!" *"When will you learn...? I don't know..." - "Когда ты поймёшь...? Я не знаю..." *"Evolution! Looks like she passed you by..." - "Эволюция! Похоже, прошла мимо вас..." *"EeeeE-EeeeeE-eeeaeE" - "EeeeE-EeeeeE-eeeаeE" *"No, no, no, NO!" - "Нет, нет, нет, НЕТ!" *"This can't be happening!" - "Этого не может быть!" *"Incorrect!" - "Неверно!" *"No, no, no..." - "Нет, нет, нет..." *"I don't like that!" - "Мне это не нравиться!" *"Smothering boulders!.." - "Раскалённые глыбы!.." *"Not optimal productivity!" - "Не оптимальная производительность!" *"Carlculator after this level" - "Карлкулятор после этого уровня" *"Hahahaha, wins with a LANDSLIDE!" - "Ха-ха-ха, выигрываю при помощи ОПОЛЗНЯ!" *"Quite innovative!" - "Довольно новаторски!" *"heurika! - "Эврика!" 'История' * 22/3/19, Карл был добавлен в игру. * 15/4/19 Скорость бумеранга была увеличeна на 25% . Увеличена продолжительность Супера до 3,0 ( с 2,5). Также персонаж получил свои голосовые линии. * 21/5/19 Теперь во время действия Супера можно прицеливаться своей основной атакой . Если кирка врезается в стенку, то она возвращается быстрее. * 12/06/19 Урон от атаки уменьшен до 580( с 640).Ускорение от звёздной силы уменьшено до 13%( с 16%) * 29/8/19: Скорость атаки увеличена на 8%.Щит от 2 звездной силы уменьшает весь входящий урон на 40% 'Скины' Карл Skin-Default.png|Обычный RoadRageCarl.png|Безумный (80 Кристаллов) Carl_Skin-Hog_Rider.png|Всадник на кабане (80 Кристаллов) en:Carl